


Howl

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Animalistic, Blood and Injury, Canon Related, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Enemies, Fights, Foe Yay, Gen, Halloween, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Internal Conflict, Light Masochism, No Dialogue, No Slash, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Strength Kink, Unresolved Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. One of them had to fall; the roar of the crowd demanded it.





	Howl

The magician wanted the boy to _hurt_ him, to fight him with all he had, all his raw power. One of them had to fall. The roar of the crowd all around them demanded it.

Hisoka never felt more alive than when he felt great pain mixed with pleasure; that was something Gon discovered early on after crossing paths with him.

Gon's eyes held a flaring-heat red, crackling with determination, a stubbornness that drew Hisoka towards him. Like a moth to a flame, Gon regarded him with such an expression, his teeth grit. Hisoka's eyes lit with eagerness and excitement that terrified yet intrigued the boy. His nostrils filled with the sharp, coppery odor of blood.

But then, Gon gulped in a deep, steadying breath, balling his fist, and threw one, two, three punches at the magician's pale face, only long enough for faint, crimson-red bruises to appear.

The look on Hisoka was truly euphoric. His golden eyes lid and low, soft moans escaped his lips when Gon gave him all the power he had. All of him.

It didn't take long for the boy to howl, just as the magician knew he would. 


End file.
